Growing Angel Wings
by TheJoyOfDarkness
Summary: The fellowship stumbles across a not so deserted camp and meet a fierce warrior. Possible Romance, Gender of main character now female. Rated T because I'm paranoid... This will probably not be updated much...
1. Chapter 1

**This is what I did whilst procrastinating from my other fan-fic, homework etc.**

I heard a faint sound from behind me and instantly snapped my head back towards the noise. I heard one…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight, nine pairs of footsteps.

As quick as a flash I poured waiter over my fire. Picked up my weapons and leapt into a tree. Drawing an arrow I kept my eyes trained to the source of the sound and the approaching footsteps got clearer until they arrived. As I watched them inspect my camp I realised my mistake. All my supplies were lying in a bag on the ground.

"Hey what's this?"

One of the small one's had noticed it. He looked like a child to me, but then why would they be travelling with those men?

One of the men, with dark shaggy hair, bent to pick it up.

I then released the arrow and it landed an inch from his hand. He quickly withdrew the hand and looked up to my hiding place.

"You know, it's very rude to intrude on someone else's camp and then steal from them. If you were not such a strange group I would label you as bandits." I called

The group was silent, now all looking up at me perched in the tree.

Swinging from the branch I landed gracefully at the bottom of the tree. My hood was still up so they could not see who I was but I still lowered my head protectively.

"You are the bandit here! Who in their right mind would travel alone?" A man said, he had light gingery hair and at a second glace I recognised him as Boromir of Gondor.

I pulled out my sword and before anyone could challenge me it was at his throat.

"You should run back to Gondor, there they look up to you. I think the rest of Middle-Earth knows how arrogant you are though, Boromir."

I looked into his shocked eyes for a moment then pulled away.

"Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood, Gandalf The Grey, Boromir of Gondor, Gimli son of Gloin, Strider, three Hobbits and a pony! _Wonderful!_"

`As soon as the last word tumbled from my mouth I was surrounded by several weapons…and a saucepan.

**Tell me you you want me to continue :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please tell me if the character should be a boy or a girl please. If you want it to be a boy I can still do romance. Also if you want romance please tell me who you want him/her to be with.**

"_Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood, Gandalf The Grey, Boromir of Gondor, Gimli son of Gloin, Strider, three Hobbits and a pony! Wonderful!" _

_`As soon as the last word tumbled from my mouth I was surrounded by several weapons…and a saucepan. _

All was silent for a moment then I chuckled. The group shared nervous glances at each other and adjusted their battle stances.

I got closer to Strider and held up my hands in innocence then slowly moved right index finger to the tip of his sword. I pricked my finger on it and withdrew my hand. I sucked the tip of my finger and smiled. It was sharp.

"So is this a challenge? Four-" I looked at the Hobbit with the saucepan "No, _five_ opponents against me" I pulled out my sword in one fluid motion "Sounds fun"

Gimli came charging at me, I quickly side-stepped him and stuck out my foot. As he went flying Boromir came sauntering up to me. Our swords met and I made a feral sound like a warg. He backed away in fear and I slammed the flat side of my sword down on his wrist, making him drop the sword.

Then Strider approached me, he seemed more fearful. We circled each other and suddenly I leaped high into the air and landed behind him. His eyes widened and elbowing his side I too made him drop his sword.

Then I realised my mistake. A sharp searing pain brought me to my knees. I looked around at the arrow embedded in my shoulder and mewled in pain. With a gasp I yanked it out.

"You w-win" I breathed shakily.

I should have taken the elf out first; of course he would shoot me. I mentally face-palmed.

Strider appeared in front of me, one hand on the side I elbowed, with the other hand he pulled off my cloak. The whole group gasped in unison.

I stretched out my pure black wings and grinned.

"You weren't expecting that now were you?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Strider appeared in front of me, one hand on the side I elbowed, with the other hand he pulled off my cloak. The whole group gasped in unison._

_I stretched out my pure black wings and grinned._

"_You weren't expecting that now were you?" _

As my grin disappeared I sighed in pain. The entire group looked at me with weary eyes, the plump hobbit with the saucepan trembled.

I glared at Strider "As you can see, there was a reason I wore a cloak."

I looked at my wound and winced, it would be hard to do anything for a while.

Then my gaze drifted to Legolas and my expression hardened, "Well done, I won't be able to fly for weeks. I hope you're happy." He looked shocked and horrified.

I attempted to get up and when I stood I was lopsided, with my right wing useless and drooping.

I yawned and stretched out my good wing, and then I noticed Gandalf had not said a word. I looked at him and saw him looking directly at me with a sad expression on his face.

"Oh my little blackbird…what happened this time?" he said softly.

I thought back to the people of Rohan calling me a demon and chasing me out, of my wings on fire and my skin whipped to the bone.

"Nothing" I said quietly.

The fellowship seemed surprised that Gandalf and I knew each other. The hobbits visibly relaxed and Strider backed away a little.

Gandalf strode forward and pulled me into a hug, avoiding hurting my shoulder. "Oh, you always do get in trouble don't you? Sleep. Sleep, little blackbird" he whispered.

And with that I let the darkness envelop me and I fell into unconsciousness.

No-one's POV:

The angel went limp in Gandalf's arms and he laid her down on the floor. Gandalf's eyes found the scar on her right hand, the one with an ancient symbol on it. He didn't know the language but he knew that that one symbol meant 'Evil'. He mentally cursed the men who had branded her with that symbol, and told the fellowship to rest at her camp that night.

"Who is she?" Frodo asked Gandalf gently.

"Eira" he replied.

**New Chapter! Ok, so I decided on girl because I don't particularly like the girls in LOTR and I don't know what the response on the angel being gay would be like. So now that it is a girl please tell me whether she should be with Legolas, Aragorn, Faramir or any others you would like. (Note: I will not do Boromir/OC because even though I like those sort of stories this will not be a Boromir/OC story)**

**Thanks :)**

**-Joy**


	4. Chapter 4

_**So **Rose Weasley Granger Prewett **asked how often I would update. The thing is I'm in year 9 with a ton of homework, I have another fan-fiction and I have other things to do so even though I try my best to write this in my free time I might not update it consistently. I'm also trying to make the chapters longer so I will just update as soon as I can. I know this really doesn't answer your question but I don't really have an answer.**_

_**Anyway, Story time children.**_

_**Bold Italic = Author note**_

_**Bold = Memory/Thought**_

_**Normal = Present**_

So I walked with them, and walked and walked and walked…and walked. Gandalf told me that they were going to Mordor. I laughed and told him he was a good joker. It was not a jest.

FRIKKIN MORDOR?! That place was riddled with fire, ash and dust. It was a dead land full of Orcs and the all-seeing eye watches always. Always.

**Always.**

**ALWAYS.**

**I was before the eye, looking straight into its pupil. It scanned my body, noticing the scrapes, bruises and burns. Even with no mouth it seemed to smile, it smiled and mocked me, mocked my battered state. A state no angel should be in.**

_**I can heal you. I can bring you power, I can give you strength. With me you shall be untouchable. With me you can have your full potential as a DARK angel.**_

**I screamed. I yelled and cried. My dark wings grew darker and new feathers grew from the burnt edges. They were as dark as night. As dark as my soul.**

**He always watches. Always.**

I didn't bother trying to get to know the group; they didn't exactly welcome me either. They all watched fearfully. Especially the Hobbit I now know as Frodo, The ring bearer.

They cast glares at me now and again, Boromir watches me whenever I get too close to the ring or Gandalf. It was probably the wings. It was always the wings, whenever someone found out I was a 'dark' angel instead of those 'Light Angel' pansies they threw me aside.

I wasn't always like that…

**We were all light angels but I didn't feel like one of them. When they rambled about how to bring about world peace, I thought quietly to myself about how cool it would be to handle a weapon. I was a pyromaniac and I loved to watch the night sky. Light angels weren't supposed to think like that, they were supposed to be all flowers and paper chains. **

**Then one day I took a wrong turn and ended up in the fighting arena. Dark Angels fought against each other for hours a day. **

**I watched. **

**Then some light angels arrived, the dark angel noticed them. The dark angels said none of them could even hold a sword upright. All the light angels quivered and moved away. The toughest dark angel said he 'changed' when he first pricked his finger on an arrow. I wondered what he meant by 'change'. **

**They noticed me; I started to walk over to the light angels when my eyes were drawn to a sword. Its blade was made of pure black metal. I paused in my step and with eyes still glued to the sword I wandered forward. In the back of my head I heard laughter from the dark angels.**

**Then I picked it up. All the angels grew silent; I swung the sword round a little, as if testing it. Then a feeling washed over me, like I was whole. **

**I turned around, sword still in hand and saw the shocked and disgusted looks on the light angels face. Only then did I notice that the wings draped around me were pure black instead of white.**

My finger traced over the symbol carved into my hand.

'Evil'

Such a strong word.

Gandalf had often begged me to teach him the language imprinted onto me, I could if I wanted to but it was much more fun to tell him he wasn't smart enough to grasp the language.

His stern disbelieving face could make a warg roll on the floor in laughter.

. . .

I got a note in my bag today. It said 'devil'

How imaginative Boromir…

…I didn't even know he could write being as stupid as he is…

"**Freak"**

"**Devil"**

"**Demon"**

"**Beast"**

"**Witch"**

"**Evil"**

**Insults met me everywhere. Whispers were carried wherever I went. My own mother couldn't look at me without crying. **

**For being 'Light' Angels they weren't so kind. I was shunned and feared. Those pansies of angels hated me.**

**What happened to 'love your neighbour as yourself'?**

**Hmph, well I stuck it in their face by training every spare hour of the day till my skills were honed to the max. I went out to the Earth-world and brought back my prey. The looks of disgust on their face were more fulfilling than anything I had ever done. My fires were bigger; magic was more powerful, shooting more accurate, combat more skilful. **

**By the time I was of age they wanted nothing more than to have me gone. Out of all the Dark Angels I was the worst.**

**It was no surprise the day I left I also had a mark to remember them by. Apparently knifing 'evil' onto my hand isn't enough for them to become 'dark'. Pft Just shows the idiocy of their society.**

"How'd ya get that?" Pippin pointed to the scar on my hand. I looked him directly in the eye and said "My mother."

He didn't ask after that.

. . .

I watched the fire that night. My face was set in a cold mask.

"What's wrong Eira? You always loved fire." Gandalf asked

Feathers set alight, wings burning, screams echo through the night.

Silence.

"Fire has not been my friend for a long time Gandalf" I replied

_**What do you think?! I TRIED, GIVE ME EFFORT POINTS. AND A COOKIE.**_


End file.
